


Color Dilemma

by csichick_2



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: The Rangers new powers have an unintended effect on their wardrobe.





	Color Dilemma

"What am I going to tell my mom?" Rocky asks as he collapses onto Adam's bed.

"About?" Adam asks, sprawling out next to his boyfriend.

"Needing new clothes," Rocky replies. "I've worn nothing but red for so long, I don't think I even own any blue clothes."

"Shit, I don't think I have any green," Adam says. "I've got some birthday money left, but not enough for a new wardrobe."

"Your parents have been convinced you're going through an emo phase ever since we became Rangers," Rocky says with a smirk. "They'll be so glad you're wearing a color other than black, they'll probably buy everything for you. My mom will just remind me that I have six younger siblings and perfectly good clothes that I can still wear."

"Maybe Billy has some shirts that will fit you," Adam suggests. "It's not right that he's not one of us anymore."

"It was his decision," Rocky points out.

"It's still not right," Adam replies. "Kim leaves for Florida, we get turned into children, our powers get destroyed again, Aisha stays in Africa, and then we got new powers only for Billy to give them up. It's a lot in a short amount of time."

"They do have telephones in Africa. It's not like we're never going to hear from her again," Rocky says, correctly guessing what has Adam the most upset.

"I know that," Adam says. "But I've been friends with her even longer than I've been friends with you. It's going to be weird not seeing her every day."

"I'm sure she'll be back someday," Rocky replies, not sure what else to say. He kisses Adam softly. "How about I distract you and we can worry about clothes, distant friends, and new teammates later."

Adam can't help but grin. "I like the way you think."


End file.
